Lab Rats- Into the Bionic Mind
by L'Artiste7
Summary: It's the last day of the Lab Rat's break from the Bionic Island. However, an invention Mr. Davenport created ends up endangering all bionic students, including the Lab Rats. Can they save all the bionic students before the whole world is under an enemy's rule?
1. The Invention

It was a beautiful day- not unlike the days before- but this day was particularly special. It was the last day of vacation for the Lab Rats before they had to return to the Bionic Island. Everyone had their own plans in place. Bree walked with Tasha to the front door.

"I'm so excited for our girl's day out!" Tasha squealed.

Bree grinned. "I'm just glad to be away from… this." She gestured at the boys, Leo playing Revenge of the Pig Zombies and Chase arguing with Douglas about a calculus problem ("Derivatives of inverse trig functions are no different than derivatives of hyperbolic trig functions!" "You're forgetting about derivatives of exponential and logarithm functions!"). Mr. Davenport was still working on the same invention he had been working on for the past few days, which he had kept secret, refusing to give a hint about it, not even to Chase or Douglas.

Adam walked in. "Ooh, the mall? Are you guys getting smoothies?"

Tasha responded, "Yes, we are, and-"

"Yum, count me in!" He interrupted. Bree groaned.

"Adam, this is supposed to be just Tasha and me!"

Tasha looked at Adam, then Bree. "Let's let him tag along this time. It may be more fun with him than you think."

"But-" Bree protested. She sighed. "Fine," she grumbled.

"Oh, I just remembered. My car is nearly out of gas. We'll have to stop at the gas station," Tasha said.

A smile crept on Bree's face. "There's no need for that…"

A confused Tasha was suddenly placed on Bree's back by Adam, followed by him. "Hold on tight!" He told Tasha. Bree super sped out the door as Tasha screamed. It quickly faded.

Chase and Douglas, settling down after their unfinished quarrel, began wondering what was so important about the secrecy of the project Mr. Davenport was working on. They joined Leo on the couch in the living room, where he was mesmerized with the TV.

"Maybe Mr. Davenport's invention is for a buyer who has asked for it to be confidential, but wouldn't he just say that?" Chase questioned.

Douglas chimed in. "Maybe. Back when we worked together in running Davenport Industries, some of our buyers would ask for their purchase to be confidential because they were afraid people would try to steal it if they knew what they possessed. Or they were buying a present and didn't want to spoil the surprise. You never can tell!" Douglas grinned.

"Really?" Chase asked in disbelief. He looked at the countertop. There were seven bowls. Six were empty, save for a few millimeters of milk left. Everyone had eaten breakfast—well, all except:

"Mr. Davenport didn't eat breakfast. His bowl is still full." Chase had set up breakfast for everyone this morning with the healthiest cereal they had in their cupboard. Chase's eyes suddenly lit up and he wore an 'I have a crazy idea' grin. He turned to Douglas. "If Mr. Davenport forgot breakfast, perhaps we should bring it to him in the lab—"

"—and we'll have a reason to come down and see his invention!" Douglas finished. "Let's go!" They rushed to the other room. Chase dashed back to the kitchen and grabbed Davenport's bowl.

"Whoops." He ran back to join Douglas.

In the lab, the elevator opened, and Chase and Douglas crept out. Mr. Davenport was nowhere in sight. Chase entered the lab as Douglas stopped in the doorway.

"Wow. I just realized I haven't been in this lab all too much. And to think, the first visit I had here was to place a bomb in it. Such memories," Douglas recalled.

"Thanks for the reminder. But, hey, your visit after that was to help Bree with her chip. Dramatic change."

"I really am sorry for everything I've done to you guys. I hope you can forgive me." Douglas looked at Chase, crestfallen.

"We all already have," Chase replied with a small smile. "If it wasn't for you, Bree would've never gotten her bionics back."

Douglas smiled with pride. "Well, that is true! Donny would never have figured out how to fix the chip without my intellectual-"

"Don't push it."

"Okay."

To their surprise, Chase and Douglas found nothing in the lab, except for the things already there: the supercomputer, the 4D simulator, the spectrometer (Chase was still in love with it) and Leo's desk. The capsules were moved upstairs into Tasha's sewing room so Mr. Davenport could work in secret.

"I don't get it," Chase said. "What could Mr. Davenport have been working on if not a secret project?" He put the cereal bowl on Leo's desk. Chase suddenly remembered the first time he saw the lab. Leo had pressed a button on the tablet he held and his desk had popped up from the ground. He looked back to the fight with Krane in the lab. Bree had pressed a button on the same tablet that caused a part of the floor to open up and temporarily trap Krane. The tablet lay on the supercomputer. Chase grabbed it and pressed the button that allowed a part of the floor to open. Another part came up with a covered machine. Chase and Douglas looked at each other and danced.

"We found it, we found it!" They sung. They heard footsteps coming from the hallway and they again looked at each other. They ran behind the supercomputer table, peeking from above. Mr. Davenport came in, talking on the phone.

"I'm sending it to one of my facilities tonight... Yes, pickup at 8… All right, bye." He hung up. "Score! I can't believe how much he's paying for this invention! This is probably a record for me." He walked to the invention, pulling off the cover. It looked like a ray. "Looking perfect, just like me." He covered it and started wheeling it off to the elevator. He stopped at Leo's desk and took the bowl. "Mmm, breakfast!" He went into the elevator and the doors closed. Chase and Douglas emerged from their hiding spot.

"What was that?" Chase questioned.

"I don't know," Douglas responded. "I've never seen anything like that. He's never made something that elementary-looking before."

"Well, even if it does just look like a ray, it must be pretty powerful, or Mr. Davenport wouldn't have gotten as much money as he makes it seem like he's getting," Chase added.

"He's always happy getting money." Chase shrugged and mouthed, _Yeah._ They went back upstairs, where Leo was still playing Revenge of the Pig Zombies.

"Hey Leo," Douglas said. "Have you seen Mr. Davenport recently, like… I don't know, 20 or so seconds ago?"

"I don't know." Leo's eyes were glued to the screen.

"Aren't you a bit old to be playing video games, Leo?" Chase smiled.

Leo looked at Chase solemnly. "You can never be too old to play video games."

Chase and Douglas looked at each other and shrugged. As they rekindled their calculus argument, little did anybody know that Mr. Davenport's invention would be much more powerful than he ever intended.

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Reviews are always appreciated! This is my first fanfic, so please tell me how I did.**


	2. The Dream

Around 8:30, Bree supersped back into the house with Tasha and Adam riding her back. Tasha carried five bags filled with clothes and shoes. Adam still had his smoothie in his hand.

"That was a productive day!" Bree concluded to Tasha. "We got everything I needed. And the spa and movie theater were a great bonus!" Tasha struggled to walk to the couch and dumped all the bags in front of it.

"Whew!" Tasha breathed out. "Well, Bree, I have to say, you do know the best places to go." She went into the kitchen to start dinner preparations.

"Yeah," Adam added. He turned to Chase and Douglas. "We went to New York for the smoothies. Don't even get me started on the shoes." He sipped the rest of the smoothie until it was empty. He closed his eyes in pain and yelled, "Oh! Brain freeze!"

"Guys!" Chase said. "Douglas and I got a glimpse of Mr. Davenport's invention. It looked like a ray, but I don't know what it does."

"Wow," Bree said. "The smartest guy in the world doesn't know something? That's a shocker." She arched her eyebrows.

Chase ignored her and confided, "I don't know, something doesn't feel right about it. I don't know what though."

"I agree," Douglas added. "Donny and I never made anything like that. I can't figure out what it does either."

"That's not a surprise."

"Hey, I may not be the smartest man in the world, but I'm still a well-known genius scientist." Douglas defended.

"Yeah, for trying to kill us!"

"And destroying the lab!" Leo exclaimed.

"You're never lettin' that go, are you?" He raised his hands in the air.

All of a sudden, Mr. Davenport came into the house. "Surprise!" He carried Chinese takeout.

"Hey, Big D! What's the occasion?" Leo shut off the video game console and approached Mr. Davenport.

"As you all know, I've been working on something secret for a few days." He put down the boxes of food on the countertop. "The buyer offered the most money in the history of Davenport Industries, so I figured I'd get you all dinner for _my_ hard work!"

Tasha approached Mr. Davenport, smiling. "I was just about to make dinner." She pointed her spatula at him.

"Trust me, no one wants to eat your food," he remarked. She opened her mouth and made a face.

"At least I can cook!" She followed Mr. Davenport into the kitchen as they opened the boxes of food, and the smell of Chinese takeout filled the room.

As Mr. Davenport and Tasha prepared the plates with Douglas trying to get the first plate, the Lab Rats (including Leo) began talking about Mr. Davenport's mysterious device.

Chase whispered, "I think I should ask Mr. Davenport about it." He turned to his direction.

"No!" Bree grabbed his arm. "You shouldn't. He didn't want you to know anything before, so if you keep asking about it, he'll get suspicious."

"I guess you're right."

"Wait," Leo said. "How'd you guys even _see_ the device?"

"I planned it all out," Chase smiled proudly, and then paused. "Didn't you hear when Douglas and I were talking about it? We sat right next to you."

"I was in," Leo put his hands by either side of his head and slowly moved them forward, bulging his eyes, " _the zone_."

After serving dinner, no one spoke much until after everyone was done. Mr. Davenport yawned. "Well, it looks like this billionaire genius needs a rest." Everyone headed to their rooms and got ready for bed. In Tasha's sewing room, the Lab Rats had their pajamas on and were just about to close their capsules when Leo poked his head in. He walked inside.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," Leo said in a quiet voice.

"Leo? What are you doing here?" Bree asked.

"Turns out that invention wasn't the only thing Mr. Davenport was working on. Ta-da!" Mr. Davenport brought in a capsule for Leo and placed it next to Chase's capsule.

"Sorry for taking so long, Leo. The other project took up most of my time, but at least this is done," Mr. Davenport smiled. "It has all the upgrades Adam, Bree, and Chase have for theirs. I figured since you now have a bionic leg, you should have a full on capsule and not the arm capsule Douglas made you."

"Thanks, Big D." Leo hugged him.

"Not so tight," Mr. Davenport hoarsely said. Leo let go of him.

"Oh, right, my bionic arm. My bad. Guess I'm not used to it, huh?" Mr. Davenport grasped his arm.

"Nope." He left the room. Leo went into his capsule and closed the door. He smiled softly, keeping the excitement inside this time. The four of them closed their eyes and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Bree woke up. She turned to her brothers and step-brother, sound asleep. She breathed slowly and closed her eyes to try to sleep again.

 _Where am I?_ Bree opened her eyes to find herself in her mission suit in a forest. She was alone.

"Hello?" She supersped around the whole area and soon found a small facility. She walked in. Her footsteps echoed in the large room she found herself in. Around the room, old broken equipment lay around. Picking one device up, she studied it. All the equipment reminded her of the lab when Douglas blew it up. She put down the device, but the moment she did, it began to rapidly beep. _It's a bomb!_ Bree realized. There was a door up ahead. She ran inside and shut the door. The explosion shook the facility a bit. All the windows in the large room shattered and fell. Bree was in a hallway with seven doors, three on each side and one at the end. The door at the end of the hallway was ajar. Bree was drawn to it. As she entered, the door slammed on its own.

"What's going on?" Bree shouted. "Who's here?" Bree thought, _I must be on a mission to capture a rogue bionic student._

Bree saw a ray, like what Chase and Douglas had spoken of. A man stood behind it, aiming the machine at her. Before she could run away, arms from the floor grabbed her legs and arms, trapping her in that spot.

"What does that ray do? Tell me!"

"You'll find out soon enough," the man said. Bree could not see his face, for he was in the shadow part of the room, but his voice seemed oddly familiar. He activated the ray, and the blue light hit Bree.

"Aahh!" Bree cried out as pain shot throughout her body. The arms released Bree. She fell to the floor on her hands and knees, breathing heavily. She looked at the man again, but her vision was blurred. The man laughed loudly.

"Ha ha ha! The world shall be mine, and no one can stop me!"

Bree opened her eyes. She was in her capsule. She slowed down her rapid breathing.

"It was just a dream." Bree got out of her capsule shakily.

"Bree, are you all right?" Chase asked from his capsule. He opened the door and walked to Bree.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream." Bree dismissed him, but inside, she said, _My dreams are never that vivid. Or painful. It felt so real._ Adam and Leo woke up.

"Back to the Bionic Island," Leo said with a hint of excitement.

"I wonder how Bob held up without me," Adam outstretched his arms. Bree and Chase went back into their capsules and they changed into their mentor clothes (Leo wore his student clothes) within seconds.

Bree was back to her normal cheerful self after getting off the hydra loop at the Bionic Island. The bionic students and Perry came to greet them. The students cheered. Adam saw Bob and they started a secret handshake that ended with a chest bump.

"Hey Bob! How were your three days without us?"

"It could've been more fun. Perry is scary! Wait, you guys were gone for three days?"

"Yeah, didn't you notice?" Bree asked, her arms crossed.

"I noticed when you weren't around, pretty lady." Bree rolled her eyes.

Bionic training began shortly after that with a demonstration. Bree and Chase called for all the students to gather in front of them.

"Today, we're going to show you guys how to take advantage of your bionics. Leo is going to try to hit Bree, but she's going to use her super speed to avoid him." Chase looked at Leo and Bree. Bree stepped back about six feet from Leo. Chase and Adam stepped back to avoid getting hit by Leo's energy ball. Chase nodded. Leo aimed at Bree and quickly fired. Bree attempted to superspeed to the side and attack Leo, but her superspeed attempt failed. She was hit by the energy ball and fell backwards, nearly hitting her head.

"Bree!" Leo exclaimed. He, Adam, and Chase approached Bree and helped her sit up.

"What happened?" Chase asked.

"My bionics… they're gone."

 **Poor Bree! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. More to come soon… Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. The Mystery Man

Mr. Davenport scanned Bree's chip in the infirmary as she sat down on the table. Adam, Chase, and Leo stood beside her as Mr. Davenport attached a small device on the back to Bree's neck.

"This scanner should show me what's going on with your chip while you try to activate your bionics. Try invisibility." Nothing happened. "Vocal manipulation."

"Hey Bree, my little princess... Okay, cross that off."

"Was that supposed to be me?"

"Who else would call me their little princess?"

"I don't even call you that." Bree rolled her eyes as Mr. Davenport continued. "Speed talking."

"Testing, testing, 1 2 3, Bree Davenport... It's not working." Mr. Davenport took off the device and plugged it in to a computer. He looked at the screen above him showing the results along with Bree's chip.

"This isn't possible."

"What is it?" Bree asked in worry.

"Your chip. It's empty, as if everything was erased off it."

"You didn't do something with your chip again, did you?" Douglas asked. "'Cause I sure don't want to fix it this time!"

"No, I didn't do anything!" Bree protested. "It had to have been that dream I had."

"What dream?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"There was a man in my dream. I was in a facility in the forest and a man with a ray- your invention- and a beam from the ray hit me. It hurt a lot, but I woke up before I could figure out who the man was or what the ray had done to me."

"Just a bad dream, huh?" Chase looked at Bree. They exchanged glances.

"Wait a minute," Mr. Davenport said. "How do you know what my invention looks like?" Chase and Douglas slowly crept for the door. Mr. Davenport turned to them.

"Guys?" They stopped and turned to him. "Do you have something you'd like to say?" Douglas pointed at Chase.

"It was his idea!"

"Hey, you were a part of it too! Okay, okay. _We_ were curious, so we brought you breakfast to the lab so _we_ could see your invention," Chase finished. "But we didn't do anything to it. We promise."

"Why would you guys do that? You know that I have to respect the buyer's wishes in keeping the machine secret."

"We just wanted to know what you were working on, but since obviously it has something to do with Bree's bionic problem, I think we deserve an explanation." Everyone looked attentively to Mr. Davenport.

"I suppose you do." Mr. Davenport sighed. "After working on a machine that allows people to enter others' minds, I had several offers for it. One buyer said he needed it to access the minds of hospital patients that couldn't communicate, like people in a coma. He offered the largest amount of money, too, so I obviously accepted his offer." Mr. Davenport solemnly turned to Bree. "I never should've accepted it." He turned back to everyone. "This may be a long shot, but I believe he could have made advanced modifications to steal bionics from the mind. If he was capable of that, I'm afraid it's going to get a whole lot worse."

"How much worse?" Chase asked.

"He could steal all the bionics of the students here." Silence followed. Finally, Leo spoke up.

"Well, we have to make sure that doesn't happen."

"How, Leo?" Chase asked. "We don't even know where the buyer is."

"Actually, I have his phone number," Mr. Davenport said. "We could call him and trace it to his location."

"Didn't we just do this for Giselle? Talk about déjà vu," Douglas said.

"Ooh, I want some déjà vu, I'm starving," Adam announced. Douglas looked at him. "What? I'm hungry."

"Mr. Davenport, who is the buyer anyway?" Bree asked Mr. Davenport.

"He said it was Ian Kerr." Chase looked up Ian Kerr.

"I found something. He's a billionaire that donates money to hospitals for equipment, other supplies, and such. That's why his story seems to check out."

"Yeah, except for the fact that he appeared in my dream with Mr. Davenport's ray and took away my bionics!" Bree cut in. She was dejected. "I can't believe it. I've lost my bionics again. I barely got them back last time, and now…"

"Hey, don't give up hope," Chase attempted to cheer her up. "We could still find this Ian Kerr and figure out how to get your bionics back."

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Douglas questioned himself.

In the main room (with the hydra loop), Mr. Davenport called Ian Kerr. _Ring… ring…_ Mr. Davenport looked at his watch impatiently. _Ring… ring…_ "Pick up, man!" Mr. Davenport yelled at his phone.

"Hello?" A voice inquired.

"Hey Ian, this is Donald Davenport of Davenport Industries!" Mr. Davenport looked at Chase and gestured for him to hurry up and trace the signal.

"Hi Donald."

"So… how's my invention? Is it working smoothly?"

"It's working fine. Great, actually-"

"Yeah, you and I both know you're not the generous man you say you are."

"I take it—what was it, Bree—got my message?" Ian's voice changed, becoming lower and more ominous. Bree's face showed her anger.

"That's him, all right," Bree confirmed. Douglas shook his head.

"Why does his voice sound so familiar?"

"We will find you, and we _will_ stop you," Mr. Davenport shot back. Ian laughed. Suddenly, the supercomputer Chase was working on exploded and threw Chase back. Bree and Adam helped him up as Leo examined the supercomputer.

"Now we can't trace him, Big D."

"I can try," Chase said. "I just need a phone to plug my finger into." Leo stifled a laugh.

"You don't hear that every day!" Chase rolled his eyes and took out his phone. A piece of metal similar to a flash drive popped out of Chase's finger as he placed it into his phone and started to trace Ian's signal.

"My technology is far more superior to yours. You've given me the final piece of the puzzle to stop all your bionic humans in their tracks. You'll see. You all will see!" Ian hung up.

Mr. Davenport put down his phone. "Sheesh, talk about a guy with a big ego!"

"I got it!" Chase exclaimed. "It's at-" Suddenly, Chase's phone sizzled and he dropped it. "Ow, hot! Ian must have multiple long-range disruptors that can pinpoint any device and short-circuit it or cause explosions, like the supercomputer."

"Well, did you get the coordinates?" Bree asked.

"The latitude is 36 degrees north. I didn't get the longitude."

"Run every possibility through the—oh wait, the supercomputer. Use the computer in the infirmary. It's not as advanced, but it'll do," Mr. Davenport told Chase. Chase nodded and ran to the infirmary. "Adam and Leo, you inform the other students and tell them to return to the dorm and remain there until further notice." Adam and Leo ran to the training room where all the students were at. Mr. Davenport turned to Bree. "I'll do my best to fix the supercomputer."

"With my help, of course," Douglas added.

"I wish I could do something to help, Mr. Davenport," Bree said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Well, you could always…" Mr. Davenport turned to his other side. "Or you could…" Mr. Davenport turned back to Bree. "Sorry, Bree, I don't think we need any more help right now. You can relax for now." Mr. Davenport touched Bree's shoulder and turned back to the smoking supercomputer. "Don't worry; we'll get you when we learn anything new." Bree went to her shared bedroom to rest, but she still felt awful about everything. She needed a quick nap on the couch. After about ten minutes she awoke feeling well rested. She went back to Mr. Davenport, where Adam and Leo were arguing about how quickly Douglas and Mr. Davenport could fix the supercomputer.

"I think they can do it in ten minutes!" Leo told Adam.

"No way," Adam replied. "Twenty at the least."

"Don't you guys believe in my genius?" Mr. Davenport said as he wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

"Or mine?" Douglas pointed at himself.

"Nope," Adam smiled.

"Hey guys," Bree said casually.

"Hey, feeling better?" Mr. Davenport asked. "That was a fast nap."

"It was perfect." At that precise moment, Chase burst in running.

"Guys! I know where Ian is."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 3! I've been pretty busy these past few days, so I couldn't update the story sooner… Reviews are always appreciated!**


	4. The Trap

Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Douglas were crammed into Mr. Davenport's helicopter. Mr. Davenport was on the comm link at the Bionic Island.

"I miss my superspeed," Bree grumbled, squished between Leo and Douglas.

"Why couldn't _you_ stay, Douglas?" Leo complained to Douglas, who was seated next to him.

"I wouldn't last long with Perry breathing down my neck." Douglas shivered. He turned to Chase, who was maneuvering the helicopter. "Chase, how'd you find the coordinates anyway?"

"Well, I did what Mr. Davenport asked. I checked all possible coordinates for 36 degrees north. I remembered that Bree had mentioned in her dream a forest in which Ian Kerr supposedly was, so I cross-referenced it with my coordinate search and I found the coordinates 36 degrees north, 121 degrees west. Mr. Davenport told me that Ian had picked up the machine—which Mr. Davenport calls the Cerebral Entrant—at a facility in California, so that helped, too." He turned to Bree for a second, and then he looked straight. "The one thing I don't get is how Ian could have completely manipulated your dream. Dreams are created by both memories from the hippocampus and the part of the brain that has to do with imagination. How could he—"

"Look, Chase, I don't care how he did it," Bree burst, "but when we find him, I'm _going_ to make him regret it!" Chase was silent, as well as everyone else. Bree spoke softly, "I'm sorry, Chase. I know you're only trying to help. I just don't want to be without bionics forever, and I don't want anything to happen to you guys, too."

"I get it, you want to protect us," Chase said. "But revenge won't solve anything. When we find him, we're handing him to the authorities and he'll be punished for his crimes. Nothing else." Adam leaned close to Douglas.

"We may need that déjà vu now." Douglas rolled his eyes.

"It's not a food, it's an expression."

"Oh, yeah? Tell that to everyone at the café in France! They're always saying, 'I'm having déjà vu!'" Adam announced in a high-pitched bad French accent. A small beep followed by Mr. Davenport's voice came on.

"You have about ten minutes left. Keep your present course."

"Understood," Chase replied.

"Ooh, I almost forgot!" Douglas exclaimed. He pulled out his phone, turned it around, and took a picture of him, Bree, and Adam. "Selfie!" He began uploading it. "Hashtag Mission, hashtag helicopter-"

"Hashtag you're too old for that," Bree interjected. "Besides, _this_ is how you take a selfie." She pulled out her phone and took a picture of herself making a fish face with a peace sign. She posted it. "Hashtag princess!"

A small beep followed by a message was heard.

"I don't call you that!"

Ten minutes later, the helicopter touched the ground and everyone walked out. They had landed in a clearing of the forest.

"This is the place," Bree said warily. The facility was ahead of them. Bree motioned for them to come closer. "That's what it looked like in my dream! Well, before the bomb went off."

"Bomb?" Douglas asked. "Maybe I'll stay out here."

"Oh no, you don't," Chase said. "We may need your help." Bree pushed the door open, revealing a large amount of debris on the sides. Leo nearly tripped over a pile of debris.

"You'd think a crazy guy bent on taking over the world would have chosen a better evil lair!" Leo commented as Adam followed him and picked up a familiar object from the pile.

"This looks cool. Eh." He threw it backwards and into the hallway. A rapid beeping suddenly commenced from the object.

"Adam, that was the bomb!" Bree cried out. "You just threw it into the hallway! Chase, can you close the door with your telekinesis?" Chase nodded and outstretched his arms. The door closed just in time as the bomb exploded. Splinters of the door shot out, heading straight for the team. Chase instinctively created his force field, which blocked the splinters. Suddenly, the roof of the hallway collapsed, blocking the hallway and rendering it impassible.

"How can we get to Ian and the Cerebral Entrant now?" Bree asked in worry.

"How about that door?" Adam asked. He pointed to a door just 20 feet from the other door.

"Whoa, how'd I miss that?" Bree asked. Everyone ran to the door. Chase entered first. The Cerebral Entrant faced a wall with four arms from the floor. There were a flight of stairs and an upper balcony overlooking the room.

 _The room is exactly the same as it was in my dream,_ Bree ventured, _but it's in a different place than before. Something's got to be wrong._ Leo and Douglas walked up to the Cerebral Entrant. Douglas examined the buttons and furrowed his brow.

"The machine looks different. Now there are different settings." Douglas walked around the machine. "There's the bionic sucker setting (Douglas knew this because it was blue, the same color the pulse was when Bree had the dream. She gave Douglas this extra information.), the mind entrance setting (green) and a white one I don't recognize. How did Ian—"

The machine suddenly buzzed to life and shot one ray pulse. Chase instinctively ran in front of Adam and Bree and created his force field. Part of the pulse hit him and another part reflected and split in two, hitting Douglas and Leo. The force of the machine caused a powerful wave to hit the team. They collapsed.

"Guys!" Bree cried out as she and Adam went to each of them. Bree checked Chase's pulse.

"They're only unconscious." Bree confirmed. She looked at the wall across the balcony when something caught her eye. A silhouette appeared on the wall like projection.

"Glad you could make it." Bree recognized the voice instantly.

* * *

Chase, Douglas, and Leo sat up.

"What happened?" Leo asked, rubbing his head. Chase and Leo both stretched a bit and found they were sore and in a bit of pain. They stood up, quickly realizing something was wrong.

"Where are Bree and Adam?" Douglas asked in confusion and worry.

"Oh no. Ian must've moved them while we were out," Chase evaluated. Suddenly, the wall across from the balcony and machine showed a screen. Bree and Adam were on tables, unconscious. A voice echoed.

"Looks like you guys have some saving to do! Oh wait! You don't even know where they are, and Chase and Leo are helpless."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leo asked. He turned to Chase, who had a defeated look on his face. Leo came to the realization. "You mean he-" Chase nodded.

"Our bionics are gone, too." Leo attempted to shoot an energy ball, but nothing happened. They exchanged looks.

* * *

Ian Kerr sat at a console, where there were two monitors- one with Adam, Bree and the unconscious three and the other with Chase, Leo, and Douglas trying to figure out where Adam and Bree were being held. As each group began formulating a plan, Ian told himself, "They can't even tell that they're asleep! My plan is working perfectly."

 **What do you think? Which group is really awake? Which is dreaming? Or is everyone asleep? Is Adam the only one with bionics left (aside from the bionic students)? Please share what you think in the reviews! Also, regarding the coordinates 36 N and 121 W, they are actually accurate. If you like, you can look them up to see where the team ended up. ;)**


	5. The Facility

Adam and Bree tried to connect to Mr. Davenport using their earpieces.

"Mr. Davenport, what do we do? Leo, Chase, and Douglas are- Mr. Davenport!" The earpieces sizzled and Adam and Bree threw them to the ground. "I think we should get out of here while we can," Bree told Adam. Adam nodded and the two turned around, only to find that Leo, Chase, and Douglas were missing.

"Where'd they go?" Bree blurted. Adam and Bree looked at each other.

"They were right here," Adam added. Suddenly, a cold voice jeered.

"Oops! Guess you better start looking for them!"

Adam and Bree ran out the other door, beginning their search. For a long time, they walked around in the not-so-small facility, trying to find Leo, Chase, and Douglas.

"Man," Bree said, "How big is this place? Maybe I'd know if I still had my speed." Bree lagged behind and stopped. Adam turned around and walked to her. Holding her shoulder, he comfortingly looked at her.

"Hey. It's okay. We'll get out of here with the others. I promise." Bree nodded and put on a small smile that faded when he let go.

"I just hope Chase, Douglas, and Leo are okay. I don't want them to endure what I had to."

"We'll see when we find them. Besides, where else could they be? This building isn't that…big…"

The two of them were speechless as they entered another room that had many panels on the walls, floor, and ceiling. The room stretched across around 500 feet in width and 700 feet in length. At the end, Adam and Bree could make out a dark area on the floor. There were no doors that they could tell. Bree hesitated when she saw the panels. She was a foot away from stepping on one panel. She had a bad feeling about it, though, so she didn't move.

"Come on, Bree." Adam nearly took a step.

"Adam, don't!" Bree spoke too late. Adam put his weight on one panel, which activated less than half of the panels on the wall and ceiling. The panels shot open and fire burst through. Adam and Bree stepped back in horror, the flames mirrored upon their eyes. Turning back, Bree saw that a large sliding door blocked the hallway. Bree and Adam were trapped.

"Adam, run! " Bree yelled. They had no choice but to step on the panels, avoiding the panels with fire. Every step they took caused more panels to open. Water flowed out of some panels. Smoke and gas loomed out until the whole room was dangerously colorful. Fire exploded in the top half of the room with the gas and smoke while water came from the bottom half. Bree and Adam coughed and choked on the poisonous fumes and ran as fast as they could. Bree tripped on a panel sticking out of the floor.

"Ahh!"

Adam whipped around.

"Bree!" He dashed toward her and helped her up as they ran further and further. Water quickly filled the room halfway, slowing the two down. At the dark hole at the end of the room, Adam and Bree arrived, holding their hands to their mouths to help filter the air. Water splashed down, but the fire, smoke, and gas didn't go down the hole. The bottom couldn't be seen. They looked at each other wearily, knowing what they had to do. They jumped down into the dark abyss.

Bree and Adam slowly stood up. They had been unconscious for some time. They could see nearly nothing down in the hole. Wading in the murky water, they felt around for a way out.

"Bree, do you see that?" asked Adam.

"I can't see anything. What is it?" Right after Bree uttered this, a dim light shone, steadily growing brighter. It bounced off the walls, revealing a passageway. Adam and Bree took the passageway, not knowing what was going to happen to them. The passageway revealed to be a long hallway similar to the one Adam and Bree had already taken.

After a long silence, Adam told Bree, "What I wouldn't give for déjà vu right now." Bree laughed, lightening the mood.

"Adam, déjà vu isn't a food. It's an expression."

"Yeah, one that French people use when they want to eat déjà vu. I saw it at that French café."

"No, Adam. Déjà vu means already seen in French."

"How do you know that?"

"I took French at Mission Creek High. Tu as oublié. That means you have forgotten."

"Wait, what?" Adam asked, terribly confused. "Déjà vu, what's it mean again?"

"Already seen. It's when you go through things you feel like you've done before."

"What, like telling Chase how freakishly small he is?"

"No, like… this." Bree stared ahead of her. Adam saw it, too. They stopped before the room with panels again. This can't be... Adam pointed at the room, turned to the hallway, then turned back, his jaw dropped.

"Oh, I get déjà vu now…"

"We need to find a way to bypass the déjà vu, but how?" Bree asked imperatively.

"My super strength," Adam realized. "It wasn't taken from me, was it?"

Adam turned to the side and punched the wall as hard as possible.

"OOOWWWWWWWWWW!"

* * *

Chase, Leo, and Douglas wandered around the facility in an effort to find the whereabouts of Adam and Bree. After a long time, they stopped. Chase turned to the other two.

"We're getting nowhere fast. We need to think logically. Where would Ian hide Adam and Bree?"

"Probably on the lowest level, making it as hard for us as possible," Leo suggested.

"That's a good idea. Let's start from there."

It didn't take long for the threesome to realize déjà vu was occurring. They continuously walked down the same pathway for half an hour before they gave up and turned around. It only took them about five minutes to turn back before they ended up in the same empty metal room they had formulated their plan in.

"How is that even possible?" Leo cried out, exhausted. He bent down, his hands on his legs.

"You can survive a whole week of Disneyland and you can't even survive a couple of hours in this facility. Now that's the impossible feat."

Leo shot up. "This mission suit is starting to get really tight, okay? I think I'm gonna grow out of it." Chase resisted the urge to make a joke because he knew that the longer they spent lagging behind, the less likely they would find Adam and Bree.

"Maybe they escaped by now," Douglas suggested. "I mean, if Adam still has his super strength, they're probably out by now, right?"

"Wait," Chase said. "Something's wrong."

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. It's probably nothing," Chase said dismissively.

"You sure?" Douglas inquired. "'Cause anything would help us right now."

"Well, it's just that Ian's ray… it had multiple different settings. What if he's used another one of them on us? And the deja vu… maybe that was some sort of side effect or something. What if where we are right now doesn't even exist? It could all be in our heads."

"Right you are," Ian's voice echoed. "And I think I'm just about done with you. I've accomplished what I needed to do." At that moment, sudden darkness overcame the group.

Chase opened his eyes. He was on the cold, metal floor of the room previously with the ray. The room was empty now. Adam, Bree, Leo, and Douglas were there, too.

"Bree! Adam!" He hugged the two, and Leo and Douglas squeezed in, too.

"Ian took my powers, too," Adam confessed. He shook his wrist. "I learned that the hard way."

"You always do." Chase hit Adam on the back.

"Ow!" Adam rubbed his back and whined, "I feel so puny. This must be how you always feel, Chase."

"… And Adam's back," Chase smiled sarcastically.

"We need to get out of here, guys," Bree told the group. "Come on!" Everyone ran out of the room and quickly shoved themselves into the helicopter. They took off. The two groups exchanged their stories.

"So we were only dreaming that whole time?" Bree asked Chase.

"Yes. We were in separate dreams." Leo tried to connect to Mr. Davenport.

"He's not there. Something must be wrong on that end, because I'm getting a lot of feedback. Mr. Davenport? Mr. Davenport, can you read me? Mr. Davenport!" Leo sighed and shrugged. "Nothing."

"I sure hope he's okay," Douglas said in worry. Adam leaned over and whispered,

"If not, you can have his yacht." Douglas' face lit up.

They arrived at the Bionic Island. It was too quiet. Everyone ran to the main room to find all of the students and Mr. Davenport unconscious. Chase looked around.

"We're too late."


	6. The Attack

**Hi readers! I haven't updated for a long time, but I really wanted to finish this story, so I plan on doing so. Enjoy the following chapter!**

* * *

Chase checked Mr. Davenport's pulse.

"He's okay." Mr. Davenport awoke and slowly sat up.

"What happened?"

"Ian must have used the ray to knock you guys out. He's made some modifications, Mr. Davenport."

"What kinds of modifications?"

"Not only can he enter people's minds," Douglas said, "but he can steal bionics and knock anyone unconscious - all from the comfort of his facility."

"We were just a distraction from the real plan," Chase looked solemn. "Ian told us that before we woke up. He said he'd done what he needed to do." He looked at all the bionic students. "He didn't even need us. He only needed the bionic students' powers. I think he was saving up energy or something that caused him to take the powers of everyone."

Everyone went by the bionic students to check them out. Adam went to an unconscious Bob. He picked his head up and put it in his lap.

"Bob? Bob, stay with me, it's gonna be okay." He paused, then continued in a dramatic voice. "No, it's not! I can't lie to you, Bob!"

"Were the ray and Ian-" Mr. Davenport began. Chase shook his head.

"Gone. By the time he had waken us up, he had left with everything he needed."

"That couldn't have been his real lair, right?" Bree asked. "I mean, if he was trying to get us over there, then he's hiding something else from us that he doesn't want us to see. He just wanted us to _think_ that we knew the only place where he was hiding."

"Bree's right." Chase said. "He's gotta be somewhere else. Somewhere near a place of power."

Mr. Davenport moved his index finger and started to walk around.

"Someplace where he's got enough space to build."

"And someplace where he could be building an army," Douglas added. "Now, if it were me, I'd go near one place where power is never too far."

Everyone put their heads up at the same time.

"The White House."

"Chase, look for any warehouses by the White House," Mr. Davenport ordered.

Chase nodded. "Got it."

He ran to the infirmary, where the only working computer was located.

"Bree, Leo, Adam, go to the weaponry room. Grab the best ones." The three ran to the weaponry room to grab some powerful weapons for Ian and his possible army.

"Douglas."

"Yes. I am ready."

"Stay here with the bionic students. In case they wake up. Especially Perry."

Mr. Davenport pointed to Perry, lying down flat on her back, snoring loudly. Douglas made a grossed out face.

"Do I have to?"

"What do you think?"

Douglas put his head down and walked away, heading to the windows. He sat down, then saw Perry snoring about 5 feet away. He shuffled to his right, trying to get further away way from her.

Chase came back. "I found one. It's a medical warehouse, and apparently Ian owns it."

Bree, Leo, and Adam came back. Bree and Leo had one energy gun each, but Adam had three strapped on his shoulders. He nodded seriously. "We're ready."

The Lab Rats arrived outside the warehouse with Mr. Davenport's helicopter. They landed in a secret zone not far from the warehouse. Each came out, starting with Chase and ending with Mr. Davenport.

"Adam," Chase said. Adam held one energy gun, whipping his head around from side to side.

" _Adam!_ " Chase sternly looked at Adam. "Give me and Mr. Davenport an energy gun." Adam made a sad face and handed the two guns over.

The team sneaked around and found themselves by the warehouse, which was located at a deserted street. They hid behind a wall of a building by the warehouse.

Leo ran quietly next to Mr. Davenport, who was leading. "Big D." Leo whispered. "This warehouse is more guarded than the other one we went to. How are we gonna get in?"

The group saw that the front of the warehouse, which was huge, was guarded by men in black outfits, holding guns similar to the large energy guns the team had.

"Follow my lead." He whispered back to Leo.

He and Leo emerged from their hiding spot without their weapons. The men immediately looked at them. Mr. Davenport and Leo smiled.

"Hello." Mr. Davenport smiled. "What a beautiful day, don't you think?"

"Ah, you must love this sunny weather. I personally am used to it," Leo smiled. "But are you used to this?" Adam, Bree, and Chase ran out from their hiding spot and shot the men with energy spheres. All fell to the ground.

"Nice invention, Mr. Davenport," Bree nodded her head with satisfaction. "I feel less bad about having no bionics."

"How do you think I feel?" Leo said. "That _is_ one of my bionics!"

The team got into the warehouse. When they found the main room, they found themselves in for a surprise. Hundreds of men in black outfits were lined up in front of none other than Ian. The ray was in front, too. The team hid behind barrels that were lined up around the room.

"Look!" Chase whispered. "The Cerebral Entrant now has four settings!" There were four buttons and corresponding lights now on the ray: blue for bionic stealing, green for mind entrance, white for knocking people unconscious, and a red button.

Suddenly, the barrels began to move. They had been on an inactive conveyer belt. The barrels quickly disappeared into a tunnel. The team was exposed! They stood up straight, ready for a fight.

"Ahh. The Lab Rats. I was wondering when you'd show up."

"For us to stop you?" Leo pointed his energy gun at Ian.

"How cute." Ian came closer from his position in front of his men. "You think you can stop me. But you're too late. You see, I've been working on this project for years. I've been the leader of a group of men who have been training for combat and battle long before you had your first mission. I've been training them to help me take over the world. Sadly, no matter how hard they tried, they _just_ _weren't_ _good_ _enough_." Ian's frustration was clear.

"It was tough, but I didn't want to quit. I wanted to give my soldiers bionics, but I just didn't have the technology to do so. Then, I realized, why do all the work when others are already doing it for me?" He smiled at Mr. Davenport, happy to show his excitement for wanting to steal his technology. "After working on it for years and years, I was finally able to create software for a machine to steal bionics, but it needed to be from a dream state in order to work. After I bought the Cerebral Entrant, I fused my technology with Davenport's to create the ultimate weapon. Everything else was easy. Now, I can pinpoint any bionic superhuman, put them to sleep, feed them a memory I created, and steal their power. The best part is, I can insert all the bionics I've stolen into each of my soldiers to make the perfect soldiers. And _no one can stop me_!" Ian laughed and hit the red button onto his soldiers and ran down with them.

"No!" Chase yelled. Everyone watched in terror. The red beam hit a mirror, which broke the beam up into hundreds of beams, hitting every man. Including Ian.

* * *

 **Oh no! What will the Lab Rats do this time? I'll update soon, hopefully. Reviews are appreciated!**


	7. The Code

**I hope you enjoy Chapter 7! I had fun writing this chapter. :)**

* * *

The team could only watch as every soldier's eyes turned green. Ian pointed to the team. "Destroy them! No one can be in our way when we take over the world!"

The soldiers started to run to the team. The team tried shooting laser spheres, but not enough soldiers were falling.

"What are we going to do?" Bree asked in panic. Chase looked around for something, anything. Then he saw it. The control panel. It was behind the ray, connected to it.

"If I can get to the control panel, then I could pinpoint the soldiers and Ian and put them to sleep, creating a memory they could never get out of. Then we could get everyone's bionics back. Cover me!" Chase yelled as he ran as fast as he could to the ray.

A bionic soldier supersped to Chase and put his arms up to tackle him, but Bree tackled the soldier first. Another tried to hit Chase with his own energy staff. Adam came from Chase's left and grabbed the soldier's legs. He pulled them and swept the soldier to the ground. A third soldier headed straight for Chase and jumped up in the air to kick him. Leo blasted him with the laser gun, making him fly backwards and hitting other bionic soldiers.

"That's how Leo Dooley gets it done!" Leo yelled in excitement.

Chase finally made it to the ray. He programmed a dream for the soldiers and Ian, making them stay in the warehouse in the dream. He programmed the white ray beam to knock them out, green to enter their mind in order to give them the dream, and blue to take back the bionics. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Ian geo-leaped next to Chase just as he pressed the run button.

"We win." Chase beaded his eyes at Ian.

"No. You lose." Ian smiled evilly. Chase looked at the code he'd inputted. Ian had added the team in! The white ray beam blasted from the Cerebral Entrant and hit the mirror again. This time, the beam was scattered all around the warehouse. Darkness overtook everyone, and they all collapsed.

Chase woke up in the warehouse, along with Bree, Adam, and Leo. Mr. Davenport was not there. The team stood up. The once-bionic soldiers stood up together. They all looked at their hands and each other, realizing what had happened.

"Chase, why are we here too?" Bree turned to Chase. "Wasn't it supposed to be just them in the dream?"

Adam and Leo approached Chase. They all were expectant for an answer.

"Ian was too fast. He changed my code. Now we're stuck here too!" Chase sat down. "How can we get out? I programmed it so that no one can escape, not even us."

"Well, we have to find a way." Adam said.

"We can't just be stuck here." Bree crossed her arms. "Together, we'll find a way." Everyone felt the same way. They knew that if they worked together, there was a chance, if even the slightest chance, that they could escape from their own prison. They all hugged in a group hug. When they let go, they all had smiles on their faces. They were ready for the challenge.

"Is there anything you can tell us about this dream world? Is there maybe, some kind of hack or way to escape?" Leo asked. "After almost beating Revenge of the Pig Zombies, I realized one thing. In any world, there's always some kind of cheat or way to get to the end fast."

"Wait." Chase realized. "If Ian gave us dreams that led us through a level similar to a video game, maybe this is what this is!" Chase paced around the team. "The dreams are actually programmed digital worlds, and we are the players. What were the codes I used?" Chase saw chalk on the ground. He picked it up and began writing on the ground in order to remember the code he'd inputted. He wrote:

/* File: */

#include cerebralentrant.h

Celebral Entrant CE;

double Warehouse = dreamcode;

double energy;

(45);

scanf("%lf",

("white");

(5);

("green");

(5);

("blue");

(Warehouse);

(

Chase paused. "The only thing that matters here is double Warehouse = dreamcode. There's no value for the variable dreamcode mentioned here, which means it's already programmed inside the code. If we can figure out the value of the dreamcode, which represents the dream, then we can use the code as a cheat code and use it to get out. Somehow."

"How are we gonna do that?" Bree exclaimed. "We don't know all your geeky stuff. I don't even know what that means!" Bree gestured to the lines of code Chase had written down.

"You don't need to understand. You just need to do what you do best. Accomplish the mission."

Chase motioned for everyone to come close. Everyone huddled around him.

"We have to go through the warehouse and find the code. It can be anywhere, in any form. When we find it, we come back to this room and right back here, where we woke up. We'll know what to do then."

"All right," Leo said. "Sounds good. The only thing is, what are we looking for, exactly?"

"It's the code for the dream, the very heart of it. If we can get it, bring it back, and destroy it, we may have a chance of getting out. It could look like anything, but more likely something that represents the dream: the ray, a bionic soldier, Ian himself-"

"A pineapple." Adam stared off, serious. Chase paused. He turned to Adam.

"What does a pineapple have to do with anything?"

"I don't know. They're tasty. Just... not the outside."

Chase rolled his eyes.

"But, how will we know?" Leo asked. "I mean, it could be anything."

"We'll know."

The team looked over to the bewildered soldiers and Ian.

"Let's go." Chase and the others ran to the back of the room, where tall doors opened to the next room.

As they were leaving, they could hear Ian say in a cruel voice, "Where are they going? They think they've found their way out?"

In the next room, there were conveyer belts in all different levels carrying barrels.

The room was even bigger than the last.

"Where do the barrels go?" Bree wondered aloud. Adam shrugged.

"Let's find out." He stepped onto the nearest conveyer belt, which took him up high near the ceiling.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" Adam yelled.

"Adam!" Chase hissed. He looked at Bree and Leo. "Great, now we have to get him." He said sarcastically.

"Actually, I think he's got the right thinking." Bree responded with a slight smile.

"What?"

"I agree." Leo stepped forward. "If he's going deeper into the warehouse and therefore the dream, we could find the code quicker."

Chase wasn't happy that Adam's idea seemed better than what he was planning to do. Which didn't matter to Bree and Leo.

Chase gave in. "Fine."

Bree and Leo eagerly stepped on the conveyer belt, with Chase following. The belt went higher, then leveled off. It made 2 lefts before lowering back down and making more random turns.

"It's kinda like a roller coaster." Leo his smile dimmed. "A really slow roller coaster."

After a while of slow conveyer belt movement, it went back up high again. The all saw the next part of the 'ride.'

"Oh no," Chase groaned. Bree and Leo looked at each other apprehensively. Adam whooped as the conveyer belt he was on became slippery metal and sent him down on a slide into the next room.

Then he yelled in fear. "Ahh!"

"Adam!" Leo yelled. They all ran on the belt to get to the slide. They all slid down at the same time into the next room. They wished they hadn't.

* * *

 **What happened to Adam? What room did they land in? I'll tell you in the next chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D**


End file.
